Amigos y Relaciónes
by sevey01
Summary: Continuación de Amigo, Sonic y Shadow están haciendo una carrera, ¿pero qué pasará?, Romance SonicXAmy SonAmy, Friendship Sonic-Shadow


**¡Hoolas!, perdón si no he subido nada últimamente, pero es que tuve una falta de inspiración, falta de ideas, y una falta de cargador de computador que funcione XD, pero, estoy de vuelta, por cierto, aunque sea la secuela de un One-Shot, esto va a ser una historia con capítulos, con esto dicho, ¡Empecemos! **

(POV Normal)

Dos estelas se veían moverse por la ciudad de Station Square, contrastando con la tenue luz de la noche, ambos erizos estaban haciendo una loca carrera a la velocidad del sonido.

Sonic y Shadow iban pasando alrededor de los edificios, pronto yendo hacia un lugar lejano a la ciudad, acercándose a la zona de las Mystic Ruins, en donde poco se veía por la poca luz que la luna entregaba.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, si, Shadow estaba divirtiéndose, por raro que sea, pero después de tanto tiempo estaba empezando a disfrutar su vida, estaban pasando por un lugar rocoso en las cercanías de un lago, ambos iban sorteando los obstáculos que se ponían en sus respectivos caminos, pozas, rocas, baches y otras cosas, pero de repente Shadow tropezó con una piedra mayor a las otras, haciendo que pierda equilibrio, lentamente lo recuperó, pero no vió el pequeño bache delante suyo, se tropezó, haciendo que callera, gritó fuertemente, mientras una herida se formaba en su brazo derecho, para luego para rodar hacia el lago.

Shadow empezó a bajar por el agua, haciendo un esfuerzo para nadar, pero su brazo herido le causaba problemas, por lo que no pudo moverse mucho, no podría subir a tiempo.

Sonic al oír el adolorido grito, frenó en seco y vió como su oscuro amigo rodaba dejando una marca de sangre en el suelo, intentó llegar hacia él pero de repente Shadow cayó al lago.

"Mierda" Fue lo único que dijo Sonic antes de correr hacia Shadow, pero, que había sobre la fobia al agua que él tenía. Cuando eso pasó por su mente paró en seco.

No iba a meterse al agua, no, como estaba pensando eso, no iba a dejar a Shadow muriendo frente a sus ojos solo por un estúpido miedo.

Sin pensarlo más se tiró al agua e haciendo un intento de nado, se acercó lentamente a Shadow y lo tomó firmemente de un brazo, el cual estaba resbaloso por la humedad de su pelo, pero logró un buen agarre, intentó subir, pero no sabía nadar en lo más mínimo, vaya suerte que tuvo al ver unas rocas, empezó a escalar con los pies y una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a Shadow, lenta y dolorosamente Sonic llevó a ambos a la superficie.

Sonic salió y puso a Shadow en un pequeño espacio cubierto con pasto, el erizo azulado respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, pero de repente vió que Shadow no lo hacía.

"¡Shadow!"

Nada.

Sonic corrió y empezó a hacer RCP (Recapacitación Cardio-Pulmonar) en el pecho de Shadow, tomó un ritmo y siguió empujando.

Shadow empezó a mostrar signos de vida, "Vamos Shadow, ¡Despierta!" gritó un poco menos preocupado al ver que su amigo tenía un pulso estable, paró y de repente vió que empezó a escupir agua y finalmente a respirar.

"Ah, ¿Qué carajo pasó?" dijo sorprendido.

"Bueno, digamos que, te resbalaste y casi te mueres" dijo el azul indicando al lago.

"Y, quien me sa-"

Las pupilas de Shadow se extendieron al pensarlo.

"¿Tú?, en, ¿En serio te metiste al agua Sonic?" preguntó el erizo negro, con extrañeza mostrada en su cara.

"Si, lo hice, al fin, ¡Al fin acabé con ese miedo!" dijo Sonic alegremente.

"G-gr-acias" dijo Shadow

El otro en respuesta lo miró incrédulo, "A-acabas de agradecer" dijo Sonic todavía sin creerlo, Shadow lo miró extrañado, "¿Qué, está mal?" dijo el erizo negro. "Claro que no, pero, suena extraño viniendo de ti." Dijo el otro.

"A-a q-q-ue-te" Shadow intentó hablar pero Sonic lo cortó- "¡Shadow, estás tiritando!" , dijo Sonic y rápidamente tomó al otro en sus brazos, con rapidez increíble y luego empezó a correr a su casa sin decir una palabra.

**Y, ¿les gustó este comienzo?, denme reviews, así puedo saber cómo voy y de paso conocer sus opiniones sobre los capítulos, Adiós!**

**PD: Ya sé que el nombre es bastante malo, si a alguien se le ocurre otro manden un PM ****, gracias.**


End file.
